


I'll Stay.

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: And a Professor, Awkwardness, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier has a kid, Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles is a flirt, Child, Dates, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Insecurity, Marriage, Mutant Powers, Picnics, pure fluff, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Charles Xavier X reader with “Wait, that was your first kiss?” please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [](http://hey-kids-want-some-avengers.tumblr.com/>My%20Blog</a>)

Charles’ eyes widen slightly, mouth hanging open dumbly as he looks up at you in mild shock. You shift awkwardly from foot to foot as you stand up completely, tucking your hair behind your ear, having to look down slightly to meet his gaze.

He opens and closes his mouth repeatedly for several, long and agonizing moments while he obviously searches for something to say. When he finally speaks, he sounds surprised, eyes still wide. “Wait, that was your first kiss?” He says incredulously, leaning back in his wheelchair, almost coming off as amused.

You feel yourself blush more, the pink tint spreading across your cheeks and your ears. It didn’t seem odd to you that you’d never had a kiss, you’d simply never found someone you’d actually wanted to kiss, at least until Charles anyways.   
Sure, you were nervous about seeming inexperienced but you had a hard time believing it was that unusual for someone your age to have never kissed someone.

“Um, yes?” You mumble, giving a slight, forced smile. You felt like you’d been put on the spot. Which okay, you kinda had been but still, you felt like he was rethinking everything about you right now. Though, you had some respect for him for never getting in your head to find any of this out for himself.

You didn’t want his entire opinion on you to change just because of this and you really didn’t want him to think you were some prude. If anything, you’d been hoping he would find this a good thing, showing him you didn’t throw yourself at anyone and everyone. Apparently not.

Charles lets out a breathy laugh of disbelief as he runs a hand through his messy hair, shaking his head. “How on earth is someone as wonderful and intelligent as yourself never been kissed, Y/N?” He asks, giving you a playful smile.

Wait, what?

“I’m sorry…?” You respond slowly, making sure you heard him right.

He laughs again, smiling up at you. “Ah, yes, I’m just surprised no one had kissed you before myself, not to mention the fact I was lucky enough to be the first person.” He says matter of factly, pulling a stray hair from his sweater. You blink at him lamely, was this seriously happening?

You’re both on the lawn of the school, the air is cool and there’s a light breeze, your toes resting in the soft grass beneath your bare feet. You’d been sitting on a blanket you’d both laid out only minutes before, having recently toed off your sandals and removed your coat. Now, here you were, facing the man who’d pulled you up, cupped your face gently in his rough and warm hands and kissed you.

“Hopefully I’ll be the only one you kiss?” He tries, giving a shy smile. And woah, okay, holy shit, he was asking you out. Though, now, upon further thought, his whole day had been a date, but now that you’d realized it, of course it had.

You’d spent most of lunch talking about evolution, mostly, something you could both get into a heated conversation about. It had been so comfortable and he’d been so blatantly kind that it hadn’t really crossed your mind that he might’ve wanted you to be anything other than a friend, and a close one at that.

You felt like a blithering idiot for not realizing sooner. Instead you’d been tiptoeing around the fact you liked Charles all day, trying to take every advance he made towards you in a platonic way because there was no way he’d ever like you.

Well, obviously you’d been wrong. You liked him a lot, you always had, since you first met him and he had helped you gain control of your abilities. Before you had control, you couldn’t even leave your house. It seemed to have happened almost overnight. Sure, you’d noticed your powers before but one morning you’d woken up and everything just seemed to have jus spiraled out of control, you could hear everyone, and everything anyone thought, and you couldn’t block it out. You’d tried everything, it just got worse, the pounding in your head, the sounds of everyone’s thoughts droning on, echoing in your ears, blocking out the sounds of your own voice when you spoke. Without Charles you doubted you would have made it.

He was a generally admirable person, kind and overly caring. The way you could see the sincerity on his face, hear it in his voice, the way he meant everything he said, you didn’t know how someone could speak with such certainty but he did.

You realize he’s still looking at you expectingly as you get lost in thought, probably waiting for you to answer his question, right.

You clear your throat and nod, your face a deep shade of red. “I’d like that, a lot.” You squeak out, knowing your confidence barely shows in comparison to Charles’. “You, and me I mean, both of us, together–if that’s what you meant anyways, or if t-” he cut you off finally, thankfully, by gently reaching out to touch your arm, smiling like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

“Yes, that is in fact what I was asking Y/N.” He chuckles. “Ah, if a real date would be preferred you know when I’m available.” He answered simply, shrugging as he eyed you for a reaction. You blush more, nodding quickly.

“That would be great, yeah. I mean, either one. I’m not picky.” You mumble, groaning internally at how unbelievably awkward you were no matter what you did.

He grin slyly, nodding. “Coffee, tomorrow, that cafe down–ah, well you know where it is, you’ve gone there before. I’ll pick you up anyways.” He sighs, glancing at his watch. “Around, eh, same time as today?”

“That sounds good, thank you.” You giggle, folding up the blanket and slipping on your shoes like your heart wasn’t beating a million miles an hour.

Everything he did seemed so serious, it was hard not to laugh, despite your nerves. He acted like he was planning a rescue mission, not planning a date. You let out a soft chuckle, smiling.

“What, why are you laughing Y/N?” He says, tilting his head slightly to the side, looking at you with a furrowed brow and wide, sky blue eyes, making him look not unlike a child.

“No, no, sorry!” You laugh more, seemingly incapable of stopping the fit of giggles trying to take you over, your nerves finally winning. “You’re just so sweet and cute and this is all kinda insane.” You say through laughter.

He’s grinning at you now, his bright blue eyes locked with yours and he’s looking at you like you’re the most amazing thing he’d ever seen, as if you were the most fascinating thing you’d discussed today, despite all of the actually interesting things you’d conversed about. “W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?” You stammer, blushing more, which yes, is apparently possible as he grins more, his eyes crinkling in adoration.

“Nothing, sorry, you’re just being cute. I’m simply admiring it.” He said, taking the blanket from you and setting it in his lap. He knew exactly how flustered he was making you, he was always doing this to you, but apparently going out with him opened a whole new window of teasing.

“Shut up, Charles.” You mumble, looking away as you pick up the picnic basket and headed inside with him, pushing his wheelchair.

“You know I only do this out of love Y/N.” He laughs, nodding at several students as you walk through the halls with him.

You roll your eyes, unable to hide the smile spreading across your face. “Uhuh, sure.”

You part ways down the hall, making sure you get him to his office. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” You say, then heading to your room, but not before pecking his cheek lightly. You finally open your door, setting your stuff down on the bed with a thud and heading into the bathroom. You take off your shoes and shirt, only in your bra and pants as you walk over to the mirror to pull your hair back.

Your neck is sore from writing almost all day and your skin is warm and uncomfortably sticky from the sun. Heaving a sigh you run yourself a bath, adding twice as many bubbles as you need–per usual–as you finish undressing and sink into the warm water, letting your body relax as you think over the events of the day.

The next day you finish up your work early, unable to think of anything other than your date with Charles later. You felt childish for being so nervous and excited but no one had shared such a mutual interest and bond with you sense your first and only other boyfriend, who had left you only a day after learning about your mutant abilities. So, you figured it made since for you to be nervous.

Needless to say, the date was perfect and two years later you found yourself walking through your house, it was a nice house, two stories, three bedrooms, and it was yours. You headed up the stairs to your shared bedroom, holding breakfast for Charles in one hand and your four month old baby in the other, keeping her occupied with a block while you entered the room and gently shook your husband awake, smiling softly as he looked at you groggily. “Morning, Y/N.”


End file.
